The Wyatt Family
The Wyatt Family a professional wrestling stable originally composed of Bray Wyatt, and his followers Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, Randy Orton. The Wyatt Family debuted in WWE's developmental branch NXT in November 2012, with Harper and Rowan going on to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. They would go on to debut on the main roster in July 2013, as a villainous faction terrorizing other WWE wrestlers, including Kane, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Sheamus and members of The Shield, among others. The original incarnation of the group began to go their separate ways in September 2014, after Wyatt announced he was "setting Harper and Rowan free". As a result, Rowan would turn into a heroic character by joining Cena's team at Survivor Series, while Harper would remain villainous and side with The Authority. Following a brief feud, Harper and Rowan would reunite in May 2015. In August 2015, Braun Strowman joined The Wyatt Family, but was later withdrawn from the stable as a result of the 2016 WWE draft. In late 2016, with the addition of Randy Orton, The Wyatt Family won the SmackDown Tag Team Championship, holding the titles under the Freebird Rule. After they lost the tag team titles, Harper betrayed Wyatt and departed from the group. Orton won the 2017 Royal Rumble match and Wyatt proceeded to win his first WWE Championship in February, with the pair going on to face each other at WrestleMania 33. Wyatt and Rowan continued their alliance as the last remaining members of The Wyatt Family until the 2017 WWE Superstar Shake-up, in which Wyatt was moved to Raw while Rowan remained on SmackDown, thus disbanding The Wyatt Family. Concept Their gimmick is based on a backwoods cult and Wyatt's character has drawn comparisons to Charles Manson and wrestler Waylon Mercy as well as Max Cady from Cape Fear. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves ** Body avalanche (Rowan) followed by a discus clothesline (Harper) ** Discus clothesline (Harper) followed by a running splash (Rowan) **Feigned Sister Abigail (Wyatt) transitioned into the RKO (Orton) ** Superkick (Harper) followed by a full nelson slam (Rowan) – 2015–2016 ** The Way (Flapjack (Rowan) and cutter (Harper) combination) – 2015 * Double team signature moves ** Body avalanche (Rowan) followed by either a big boot or a superkick (Harper) combination ** Double chokeslam (Harper and Rowan) – 2015–2016 * Bryan's finishing moves ** "Yes!" Lock (Omoplata crossface) **Running single leg high knee * Harper's finishing moves ** Discus clothesline ** Truckstop – NXT; used as a signature move in WWE * Orton's finishing moves ** RKO (Jumping cutter, sometimes used at an elevated position or as a sudden counter to an opponent, with theatrics) * Rowan's finishing moves ** Full nelson slam – 2015–2017 ** Greetings From the North (Chokeslam) – NXT ** Running splash – 2013–2014; used as a signature move thereafter * Strowman's finishing moves ** Lifting arm triangle choke ** Yokosuka Cutter * Wyatt's finishing moves ** Sister Abigail (Swinging reverse STO, with theatrics) * Nicknames ** "The Apex Predator" (Orton) ** "The Black Sheep" (Strowman) ** "Bray Wyatt's Prodigal Son" (Harper) ** "The Eater of Worlds" (Wyatt) ** "The Man of 1,000 Truths" (Wyatt) ** "The New Face of Desolation" (Harper) ** "The New Face of Destruction" (Strowman) ** "The New Face of Fear" (Wyatt) ** "The New Face of Vengeance" (Rowan) ** "The Reapers" (Harper and Rowan) ** "The Viper" (Orton) ** "The White Sheep" (Rowan) * Entrance themes ** "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer (November 7, 2012 – May 9, 2017) ** "Swamp Gas" by Jim Johnston (June 29 – September 29, 2014, May 11, 2015 – March 21, 2016; used by Harper and Rowan in tag team competition) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE Championship (1 time) – Wyatt **WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Wyatt, Orton and Harper **Royal Rumble (2017) – Orton *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rowan and Harper Category:Professional wrestling teams and stables Category:WWE teams and stables